1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening anchor belt and setting tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known fastening anchor is disclosed in GB 2 023 510 A. That document discloses a fastening anchor operative to anchor in a soft, yielding material in the form of an animal ear and comprising a cover plate, an elongate shank formed on the cover plate and extending away therefrom, and a barb arrangement formed at the end of the shank directed away from the cover plate. Formed in the cover plate is a receiving structure in the form of two openings, which are disposed one on each side of the shank and through which two pins of a setting tool pass during the application of a fastening anchor, and which abut a transverse stop formed by the barb arrangement at the end of the shank directed away from the cover plate.
The setting tool disclosed in the aforesaid document has a push bar that carries the pins and that can be actuated, against the spring force of a compression spring, by means of a toggle lever.